


Day 4: On A Date

by littlemisscurious



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, London, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)</p></blockquote>





	Day 4: On A Date

I look up as I hear the front door open before Tom appears in the doorway to the living room shortly after. 

“Hey,” he smiles, grocery bags in both hands and a few drops of sweat glistening on his forehead. “Hey,” I reply a little shyly, still not quite used to the fact that I live here now, with him. It’s been a mere few months since I left him and my scars have not yet quite healed. At least not the ones on my soul but then maybe they never will.

“How was your day?,” Tom asks, crossing the living room to enter the kitchen where he starts unpacking the bags. Leaving my book face down on the sofa, I get up and follow to help him. “Quite uneventful,” I mumble and he looks at me shortly before he leaves the yoghurt he just unpacked and turns to me. 

 

“Are you alright?” His voice is merely a whisper as he takes one step closer and carefully places his soft hand on my cheek. Instantly, I lean into his touch, feeling a bit better and safer than just moments ago. “Now I am,” I mumble, blushing a little while his eyes are still resting on me, lovingly. He nods, almost invisibly before adding, 

“I was wondering whether you...whether you’d like to go out tonight...for dinner...like...on a date.” He seems insecure, maybe even a little scared because I might say no. I hesitate for a moment. Nobody has ever asked me out on a date. 

“I’d love to,” I breathe before I avert my gaze to my naked feet wherefore I miss his beaming smile. “Wow, that is...great. Um, where’d you like to go?,” he asks, excited, dropping his hands though as I look away from him. 

Slowly, I look back up, unsure of what answer he expects from me. “I don’t know, Tom. I...I’ve never been out anywhere except for the pub I was working at.” I feel stupid and as I’m quite sure he’ll laugh at me now, I simply mumble a “Let’s just forget about that” and leave the kitchen as fast as I can to go up into the guest bedroom which serves as my abode for the moment. 

 

I hear his footsteps behind me as he calls out my name. I don’t stop. Instead, I close the door and walk to the bed, lying down atop the soft mattress, burying my face in the mass of cushions while the first hot tears of frustration and anger at myself roll over my cheeks.

“Evanee, can I come in please?,” he asks from outside my room and after not receiving an answer, he simply continues speaking. “Evanee, please...I...I would love to take you out tonight. Please say yes,” he begs and I can hear his hand touching the wooden door though he does not open it, respecting my privacy.

Still I do not reply as I turn onto my back, staring at the whitewashed ceiling of the room, sunlight flooding in through the huge, Edwardian sash windows. His footsteps echo through the house as he walks back downstairs, probably unpacking the rest of the groceries. Sighing, I let my hands run over my face, wiping away the few remaining tears, wishing I could just as easily wipe away my fears and insecurities.

 

I remain in my room for a while and he makes no further approach although I hear him shuffling through the house doing this and that. It’s almost six when a quiet knock on my door demands my attention again.

“Evanee?” He sounds tired and defeated and I feel incredibly sorry. Slowly I get up and open the door. He smiles at me shyly, his hands shoved into the back pockets of his trousers. Only now do I realise that he is not alone but two women stand behind him, each a little suitcase in her hand. 

“Hey, um...these are...” He’s interrupted by one of the women, a tall, blond girl with impeccable nails, hair, makeup. Everything about her seems just...perfect. Her smile is incredibly warm and friendly though and I reprimand myself for letting outer appearances cloud my judgements before having exchanged a single word with them. 

“Hi Evanee, I’m Joanne and this is Mary and we’re here to help you get ready for your date,” she winks at me before looking at Tom with one raised eyebrow. “Um, I...I better leave you alone, I guess,” he mumbles with a shy smile before adding, “The dress is over here in the clothes bag.” He points at a black bag hanging in the doorway of his bedroom before he looks at me once more and goes back downstairs while Mary and Joanne walk towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor. 

“Are you coming?,” Joanne smiles and I follow her quickly before Mary, the shorter and a little chubbier one of the two, closes the door behind us after fetching a chair from my room. “Alright darling, you have got incredible hair and skin, can I tell you that? We’ll turn you into a goddess in no time, trust me.” Again Joanne winks at me and I smile a little shyly. This might not be that bad after all. 

 

“Okay, keep your eyes closed,” Mary smiles, leading me gently down the corridor and back into my room. The heels are a bit uncomfortable and as I am not used to walking in shoes like these, my steps are a little tentative and careful. “Alright, open your eyes...now,” both women say simultaneously and I follow their instructions, looking straight at the mirror and at a woman I do not recognise. 

 

Her raven black hair is styled in a simple but elegant knot at the top of her head with a few loose curls falling out of it and framing her beautiful face. The simple but elegant makeup accentuates her big, green eyes with the long, curved lashes and her painted coral lips look luscious and kissable. 

 

I can feel tears pooling in my eyes and I quickly blink them away, not wanting to ruin the makeup after all their hard work. Slowly, I let my fingertips run over the beige chiffon velvet fabric before I trace the lace details on my shoulders and waist, the woman in the mirror copying each of these movements.  
“You look beautiful, Evanee,” Mary smiles at my reflection and Joanne nods approvingly before she hands me a small, golden clutch. 

“Off you go. Enjoy the evening and try to let go. This is your night, my dear,” she whispers, her hand carefully gliding along my arm. “Thank you so much,” I smile, hugging them both before taking one last look in the mirror and one last breath. 

With wobbly legs and butterflies in my stomach, I walk towards the stairs, the two stylists right in front of me to tell Tom that I am ready. 

 

“Oh my god,” I can hear him say as I descend the last few steps. Nervously, I look over to him, standing there in his black suit with the crisp white shirt and black tie, looking all suave and sexy. With an open mouth and wide eyes he looks at me before remembering his manners and taking a few steps towards me. “You look absolutely incredible,” he breathes, only a mere few feet away from me as he offers me his hand with a loving smile. 

Shyly, I place my hand in his, glad to have something, or rather somebody, to hold onto now. Looking over his shoulder, I can just see Joanne and Mary leaving the house, a smug look on their faces which makes me chuckle quietly. 

“What’s so funny?,” Tom mumbles with a smirk but I simply shake my head. “Nothing,” I whisper, gently squeezing his hand before we leave the house as well and he helps me into his car.

 

“Where are we going?,” I ask while he steers the vehicle through London’s dense traffic with an immense calmness, one hand loosely on the gear knob. “You’ll see,” he smiles secretively as we pass Kensington Gardens in direction of Hyde Park Corner. 

It doesn’t take long before he stops the car in front of an incredibly high building, advertising itself as the ‘London Hilton on Park Lane’. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” he winks before he gets out and passes his car keys to a valet. Walking around his Jaguar, he opens the passenger door and offers me his hand which I take gladly, still a little stunned and speechless. 

Standing on the pavement, his arm loosely around my waist, I look up at the skyscraper, not quite sure why Tom brought me here. Gently, he leads me towards the entrance and, after a nod to the receptionist, we walk further towards the lift which takes us to the 28th floor where we are greeted by a smiling man in a tuxedo.

 

“Good evening, Miss Parker. Good evening, Mr Hiddleston. It’s our pleasure to welcome you both at the Galvin at Windows. If you’d like to follow me, please, I’ll show you to your table,” he says in an overly polite way before walking ahead of us to a table right by the window looking out over Hyde Park and everything around it. 

It’s a busy evening and most of the tables are occupied except for the one next to ours which remains empty for the entire evening, allowing us the privacy Tom had specifically asked for when making the reservation. 

The evening passes by as if in a dream. The food, the view, Tom - it’s all so utterly perfect that I find myself pinching my hand every now and then to make sure I’m not at home dreaming all of this.

 

“So...do you want to go home or would you like to go for a walk?,” he asks as we are back on the ground floor, leaving the hotel and the wonderful dinner behind. “Um, I’m not sure I can walk in these shoes longer than five minutes,” I mumble, sure that I am blushing right now but he simply smiles. “Well, Joanne made sure that I’ve got some flats in the car for you,” Tom replies, shyly, and I smile. “So, a walk it is then,” I grin and after changing out of my heels into the more than comfortable flats, we walk the remaining metres to Hyde Park. 

 

“Thank you for this incredible evening, Tom,” I whisper after we’ve walked for a while. The park around us is empty and dark except for the lights from the high buildings surrounding it and a few scattered streetlamps, allowing us to see at least the path ahead of us. 

He stops, bringing me to a halt as well. “Thank you, Evanee. For trusting me after all,” he replies, his hands resting gently on my waist. Slowly, I let my hands glide up his chest until they come to rest around his neck, playing with a few of his curls. “I’m afraid it takes time until I’m...okay. And I can’t make any promises when it comes to, well...,” I hesitate out of embarrassment but in the end my trust in him prevails and I continue, quietly, “...when it comes to anything a little more intimate. But I hope you understand. I hope you’ll help me and I hope you will wait until I am ready.”

I am nervous now and my heart pounds against my ribcage almost painfully as I look up into his beautiful, gentle, compassionate face, a loving smile playing around his lips. “We have all the time you need, darling. All the time. You set the pace, I will follow, no matter if it takes weeks, months, years. I love you and nothing will ever change that,” he whispers, his thumbs stroking along my sides through the thin fabric of my dress. 

I nod with a relieved smile before I add, “So, my first proper date ever was definitely my best as well.” I join in as he laughs quietly and a little hoarsely before pressing a soft kiss onto my forehead. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he breathes after which we slowly continue our walk through the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
